teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Lies of Omission
Lies of Omission is the ninth episode of Season 5 and the sixty-ninth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott turns to an unlikely ally for help, and Stiles and Lydia seek the truth about Parrish. Recap Scott struggles with the return of his asthma and a growing feeling of hopelessness and self-hate due to his inability to get the upper hand against the Dread Doctors. Theo asks the Doctors to leave Hayden alive, and they give him until the perigee szygy, or supermoon. Hayden begins bleeding modified mercury from her nose, while Corey begins vomiting blood and mercury and is taken to the hospital. After school, Theo tells Scott that Stiles murdered Donovan, leaving out the fact that it was in self-defense. Another girl named Beth is revealed as a Chimera when she begins bleeding black blood in class. Malia tries to help her, but Beth is killed by one of the Doctors. Scott and Theo follow Corey to the hospital. Corey tries to escape using his newly-revealed power of adaptive camouflage, but he is ultimately killed by one of the Doctors in the ambulance bay. Lydia and Parrish find the Nemeton, where Parrish has left the dead Chimeras. Parrish is horrified, and tells Lydia that in his dream, there were hundreds of bodies at the Nemeton. Theo lies to Sheriff Stilinski, claiming that he killed Donovan in self-defense. Liam and Hayden decide to go on the run, but they are confronted by the Doctors. Scott, Theo, and Liam fight two of the Doctors, while the third Doctor injects Hayden with more modified mercury, which turns her eyes silver and begins killing her. Parrish locks himself in a cell at the police station to keep himself from hurting anyone else. Scott confronts Stiles at the vet clinic, and they fight over Stiles killing Donovan. Both of them are too overwhelmed by the argument to question each other on the details as to what happened between Stiles and Donovan and how Scott found out about it, and when Stiles argues that "some of us have to get our hands a little bloody sometimes," Scott takes this to mean that Theo was telling the truth and ends the fight by telling him to go find his dad. Liam asks Scott to give Hayden the Bite, hoping that it will heal her, but Scott, preoccupied with the aftermath of his fight with Stiles, says no. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (credit only) *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Supporting Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Benita Robledo as Deputy Valerie Clarke *Ben Stillwell as Zach *Lexi Ainsworth as Beth *Marti Martulis as The Surgeon *Douglas Tait as The Pathologist *Caitlin Dechelle as The Geneticist Continuity Trivia *The title is a reference to several lies kept by members of the McCall Pack from the others, including Stiles' secret about killing Donovan, Malia's future plans to kill her mother, the Desert Wolf, and Liam's plan to leave town with Hayden to escape the Dread Doctors. *This episode marks the beginning of the fracturing relationships of the McCall Pack, which will continue on for the next few episodes. *Stiles hallucinates that he died in the same method as Donovan Donati, with a metal brace impaled through his chest and black blood and modified mercury dripping from his nose, mouth, and stab wound. No explanation for this brief hallucination was given, so it is presumably a result of Stiles' guilty conscience regarding his hiding of the fact that he killed Donovan. *Theo Raeken tells two very different versions of the story as to how Donovan died in this episode, both of which were lies. **He told Scott that Stiles went into a furious rage and killed Donovan by beating his head in with the bloody wrench that Stiles actually used as a weapon to defend himself; though Scott did not initially believe this story, Stiles unknowingly confirmed it as the truth (despite it being false) when he stated, "Sometimes we have to get our hands a little bloody," and both were too upset to keep talking and realize that Theo has been playing them both. **He told Sheriff Stilinski the correct story, but instead of telling him that Stiles accidentally killed Donovan while he was trying to dump the construction materials on him to buy himself time to run away, he stated that he himself was the one who had the altercation, claiming that Donovan demanded to know where Stiles was and Theo had to fight him when he refused to do so. Body Count *Beth - snapped neck; killed by The Geneticist *Corey - stabbed in the chest; killed by The Surgeon Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Entrance Hall **Ms. Flemming's Classroom **Bus Bay **Locker Room **Weight Room **Library **Ms. Martin's Classroom *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Reception Area **Exam Room **Parking Lot *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Bullpen **Sheriff's Office **Holding Cells *Beacon Hills Preserve **Nemeton *Dread Doctors' Operating Theater *Abandoned House *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Reception Area **Ambulance Bay *Sinema **Phil's Office **Club Soundtrack *"Reykjavik" by Brolin **Scott explains the current state of the supernatural world of Beacon Hills to Theo in a voiceover monologue. *"Illuminate" by The Kite String Tangle & Dustin Tebbutt **Liam and Hayden talk and make out in the bus bay at the high school. *"Black Out Days (Spacebrothers Remix)" by Phantogram **Corey tests out his super-strength in the weight room while Mason watches. *"Running With The Wolves" by AURORA **Lydia and Parrish spar in the woods in an effort to keep him from overthinking in their attempt to find the Nemeton. *"101" by Portico & Joe Newman **Liam and Hayden stop at Sinema to get Hayden's paycheck before they leave town, only to be caught by the Dread Doctors before they can do so. Gallery TBA Category:Season 5 Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 5A